Fiore's Crown Magical Institute
by Alpine992
Summary: Having Graduated from Mildain Magic Academy, Natsu Dragneel is now entering into Fiore's Crown Magical Institute for his first year. From Magic to understanding the social cliques of his new surroundings, Natsu has a lot to deal with, not to mention now his last name is Infamous due to his older brother. There is a lot Natsu has to deal with as he starts high school. A/U


Beeping echoed before the groaning started. The room was dimly lit, obviously from the deep blue curtains obscuring the morning light coming in through the window. Only a simple sliver of light was allowed the grace of entering through the thin gap in the curtains. The blue duvet showed movement beneath but no sign of anyone wishing to exit the confines of the sheets. An arm finally slipped from beneath the blanket, searching for the obvious sound of the beeping originating in the room. The hand reached up, landing upon the small table beside the bed, fingers brushing away several objects from it's way before finding the alarm clock that read 6:10am.

Gripping the appliance roughly it was quickly dragged from it's usual spot on the bedside table and underneath the blankets, the cord jolting slightly but long enough so it wasn't pulled from the wall. A thud echoed from beneath the blanket signalling the stop of the constant beeping, the alarm clock soon slipping from beneath the blanket clattering onto the floor. All sign of life seeming to disappear from the room once more.

Movement soon returned as the rustling of the blankets began as another groan echoed from beneath the sheets, the alarm having done it's job at having awakened the occupant of the bed up. Moving to sit up, the young man had a dreary eyed expression on his face as he sat up for a few minutes before swinging himself out of bed, his feet touching the carpet before he stood up and shambled through the room. Opening the door he exited before heading across the hall to the bathroom, fumbling for the light switch it flickered alive and he was forced to squint as he stumbled his way to the sink. Turning on the cold water he cupped his hands and splashed water onto his face as he looked into the mirror.

His untameable pink hair was in its usually messy state as he gripped the sides of the sink he stared blankly into his own onyx eyes for a few moments before sighing and hanging his head staring down into the basin as the cold water from the tap ran down the drain.

Today was the day. Today would be the start of his higher education at the Fiore Crown Magical Institute. Prior to now he had been studying at Mildian Magic Academy and since graduating only a few weeks ago, time had seemingly passed by since then. One might think that starting at the next level of school would be the start of a brand new adventure. To learn so much more about Magic that wasn't accessible to those of younger ages. Fiore's Crown Magical Institute was the best Magic Academy in Earthland, even exchange students from Alvarez and Giltena came all the way just to study there.

For Natsu Dragneel, this was something he wanted. To learn more about Magic and go on to graduate as a Wizard. But there was unfortunately bad circumstances that he was inevitably walking into. Sighing gently to himself he rose a hand up to the large scar on his neck, there was also a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen.

Washing his face once more with cold water, not that his body felt much of the cold. He dried his face off with a hand towel before exiting the bathroom grabbing a shirt on his way out from the laundry basket, stretching his arms behind his head as he let out a yawn he made his way down the stairs, his nose already picking up the scent of food.

"Natsu, you're awake." The voice of his mother came from around the corner making Natsu smile, as he walked into the dining room breakfast already laid out, both his Mother and Father were present.

"My train will leave in an hour and a half, I just wanted to make sure I had everything." He said as he sat down opposite his father. He had inherited his pink hair from his father while his mother had black raven hair.

"I told Larcade to be up, to wish you off but it appears he's not going to be waking up anytime soon." His mother sighed as she took off the apron and sat down at the table. Larcade was Natsu's youngest brother and still attended Mildain Academy, he'd be moving onto Fiore's Crown Magic Institute the following year.

Natsu began to eat, all to aware of his parents' eyes on him causing him to sigh to himself, finish the food in his mouth and look up.

"I'll be fine." Natsu told them, seeing the looks in their eyes.

"We know Natsu." His mother started. "Just… please, look after yourself and be sure to call home if you need anything." Natsu frowned slightly as he glanced at his Dad.

"We know you're more than capable of looking after yourself Natsu." He began. "Just… the Institute is a big place, there will be a lot of students, possibly some teachers that won't understand. The rules are in place, but those cunning enough can easily work around them." He finished off.

"Please Natsu, if you ever feel like it's too much…" His mother trailed off.

"If I ever get to that point, I'll come home. Promise." He told them both with a smile, getting smiles in return. Breakfast went as usual after their small chat, his Father giving him a handshake before he left for work, knowing if Natsu decided to stay at the school he wouldn't see him until the holidays.

After checking to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Now he was dressed in the uniform that he'd have for the next few years, a white collared dress shirt under a cream coloured jumper with tan pants and black shoes. Also he had a white scaled scarf wrapped around his neck and a pair of Magic Headphones around his neck also.

Natsu headed from his room glancing at Larcade's doors but not hearing anything from behind it he headed for the stairs deciding not to bother his younger brother so early, stopping momentarily to look into the empty bedroom at the top of the stairs. It was bland, no evidence of someone living in it. Shaking his head he grabbed his bags and headed back down the steps, his mother was waiting at the front door for him, tears already in her eyes.

As they were saying their goodbyes both heard the horn of the taxi outside, ready to take Natsu to the train station.

"I'll be fine." Natsu told his mother as they hugged, she held onto him for a few more moments before finally releasing him.

"Do you have everything?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded as he opened the door. "I'll message you when I get there." He told her as he headed down the path to the taxi that was waiting on the road, boot already open. Placing his bags in the back he looked up to see his Mother give a sad smile and a wave which he returned as he entered the back seat of the taxi.

"Mildain Train Station." Natsu told the driver as he pulled his headphones up over his ears and glanced outside the window as they drove off the music starting to come through. It would still be a few hours until he got to the Academy and the opening ceremony wasn't until tomorrow, the train ride would be the longest trek. The School was out of the way and only accessible by train and you had to either be a student or a member of the faculty to enter, from what he knew, on rare occasions families were permitted to travel to the Academy.

"_Here we go."_


End file.
